


三月

by ambre0323



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, 玹容
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambre0323/pseuds/ambre0323
Kudos: 2





	三月

1

三月的纽约还带着丝丝的寒意。已经到机场了，航站楼入口的风让穿着单薄的郑在玹不禁打了个冷颤。忘记给姐姐带件外套了，他想，也不知道她是不是还只穿一条单裤过冬。哪怕稍微厚一点的裤子她也不穿。怎么会臃肿呢，明明是穿多少都不会显胖的身材，却还总是要减肥，吃的很少，就连本该饱满的地方也……  
“Excuse me“，对面一个行李箱不小心撞了上来，把他撞进了现实。郑在玹皱了皱眉头，不动声色的继续往前走。  
“怒那，这里！” 焦急的等待之后，郑在玹终于在人群中看到了熟悉的身影。只见一个银色的小脑袋从人流中涌过来，明明染了很酷炫的头发却还是笑的像个三岁的小孩。  
”在玹好厉害，我还没有仔细看外面的人，你就认出我了！“泰容伸手去给被风吹乱的弟弟顺毛，另一只手则很自然的把行李箱递了过去。听到这里，低头乖乖给梳毛的弟弟叹了口气，”那还不是因为姐你一点都没有变啊，除了头发的颜色，都和我离开家的时候一样，就算结婚了，却也连包上的小熊都没有换。”  
听到结婚的字眼从弟弟的口中出来，李泰容轻抚弟弟头发的手下意识的在空中停住了。“但是在玹你真的长大了呢，从男孩变成帅气的男人了呢，要不是你喊我我都不敢认你… “说着，一阵风吹过，李泰容一个喷嚏全打到了郑在玹的外套上，于是郑在玹认命的把外套脱了下来给姐姐套上。泰容刚要阻止他，郑在玹就伸手强行把她的胳膊套了进去，然后一颗一颗把外套的扣子扣上。“姐不都说我是男人了吗，要是姐真心疼我的话，下次自己穿厚点“，要扣最后一颗了，郑在玹突然把身前的人拉近，以拥抱的姿态贴着她的耳朵小声抗议，”姐姐刚刚有一点说错了，我早就是男人了，还是姐姐教我的。“可怜泰容的耳朵，红的要滴出血来了。耳朵的主人想说话，张了张嘴，终究什么都没说出来。这个时候无论说什么都是在调情吧，她想，哪怕最简单的讨厌，在这种语境下也显得暧昧十足。好像又回到那个时候了，李泰容在心里默念。其实她并没有侥幸心理。她不觉得自己能躲过这个话题，但在重逢的第一刻，就又要面对四年前的日日夜夜，终究还是有些措手不及。  
感受到了身前人的僵硬，郑在玹默不做声的把自己放回原来的位置。无事发生的样子，开始和姐姐东一下西一下的扯着家常。他把姐姐的行李放进后备箱，这一路上，先是询问爸妈的身体情况，然后从熟悉的领居家小孩的相亲故事，聊到表哥表姐的火锅店又开了分店。机场真的好远啊，远到一路上，可以把四年没有说的话说完。话说尽了，伴随而来的尴尬在车里蔓延。终于在一个红灯口，郑在玹率先打破了这份沉默，他为自己因学业繁忙没能参加姐姐的婚礼而道歉。  
“没关系的啦，姐姐都知道的，我们在玹去了这么好的学校肯定要努力用功的，又是考试周，就更没有必要飞十几个小时跑来跑去了，而且你和你姐夫也很熟啦，你也知道他不在意这些的。没事啦，不用道歉啦。”  
“那道英，啊姐夫这次为什么没有来啊，之前不还说想一起来纽约玩吗，怎么突然又要加班了，最近公司很忙吗？“  
”啊，本来是要一起的，都打算请假了的，但是突然两星期前他的顶头上司离职了，也是难得的升职机会，想了想还是不要让他在关键时候请假了，毕竟好多人也都盯着这个位子……怎么，是想他了吗？”  
“对啊，之前道英哥也说好要来看我的，结果还是抛弃我了，这个家伙，真的是。”  
“哈哈哈，果然之前在邀请我们的时候，就是想着道英的没错吧，等回去我们一起和道英哥视频通话好了，你们也好久没有联系了吧，他之前还在和我说好久没收到你的消息了。”  
“我没有在想他。姐你知道的。这次订行程我也只问过你“  
“到家了”。他熄了火，打开车门，突然顿了一下。  
李泰容听到他说，”姐，这次你能来，我真的很高兴”

2

郑在玹公寓楼里的电梯已经坏了两个星期了。  
帮姐姐把箱子搬上去的时候，他们碰到了住在楼下的英国女孩，女孩见到泰容很自然的和她打了个招呼，夸她的新发型很酷，很适合她。泰容本来就很容易害羞，回了谢谢，又想了想，好像应该回一句你今天也很漂亮，然而话还没说出口，又听到女孩问在玹，Jeffery，你的女朋友要搬过来住吗？在玹笑了，他说，你认错了，她不是Emma, 她是我很重要的朋友，从首尔过来玩几天的，暂时住到我家。还有，Emma不是我女朋友，我是单身。女孩惊奇的挑了一下眉毛，到底是外国人，见怪不怪，对泰容说了句旅途愉快就走了。泰容不知道是因为语速太快没有反应过来，还是压根就没有在听，也好像无事发生一样。总之终于到家了，李泰容被丢到自己的房间里整行李。终于快收拾完了打算去洗澡的时候，她听到郑在玹敲门，“姐，走啦，去吃饭”。  
“啊，在玹我还没洗澡。”  
“回来再洗啦”  
李泰容在床脚翻了个身，不认命的喊道 ”可是我今天好累，你做饭给我吃吗，不想出去。“  
”姐，那个餐厅我好不容易订到位子了，快出来啦，不然我破门而入啦“  
还是认命了，李泰容跳下床去开门，手腕被弟弟一把拉住，像怕她继续逃跑似的。郑在玹安慰她，”姐你想吃pancake好久啦，好不容易有机会的，明天开始我天天给你做饭吃啦。“  
不得不承认这家煎饼店真的很好吃，吃掉第一块蓝莓煎饼的李泰容心满意足的想。还好出来了，这家店不仅煎饼做的好，装饰也好漂亮，是电视里会出现的贵族美食店的程度啊。姐，那不是贵族美食店，那叫米其林啦。郑在玹一脸嫌弃的吐槽她，顺便用纸巾把她嘴角的奶油擦掉。她的心跳又后知后觉的加速了。还是没有办法不对帅气的弟弟心动啊。她安慰自己，可能太久不见了，弟弟成熟的样子真的太有魅力了，等到习惯就好了，她会对弟弟心动只是天下所有正常女性都会做出的必然行为，绝对不是因为自己是看到弟弟就想到色色的身材的变态……  
看到姐姐脸上的红晕，郑在玹就知道姐姐又想到奇怪的地方去了。姐姐到底在想什么呢，郑在玹起了坏心眼，把手叠到泰容的手上去。眼前的小鹿突然收到了惊吓，叉子一下子掉到了餐桌上，发出声响，惊的旁边的人都往他们这边看。  
“姐你在干嘛啊，说了左刀右叉你也不理我，想帮你纠正结果叉子掉了。姐姐不会和我出来还在想老公吧。”  
“我才没有呢！想他干嘛，我就是，就是在回味刚才的煎饼，真的太好吃了！”  
“是谁刚刚懒得出来的”  
“郑在玹！不怼我憋的难受啊”  
“对啊，看不到姐姐的每一天，我都憋的好难受”  
听到郑在玹的话，李泰容只想翻白眼，有没有警察可以把这个流氓弟弟抓走，每天都在想些什么，真是的。  
“好啦好啦，姐别翻白眼了，快吃完我们走啦，折腾一天了赶紧回去休息。”  
付账的时候出了点小插曲。李泰容从刚刚开始就隐约觉得邻桌新来的女孩一直在往自己的方向看，果然快走的时候，她走了过来，“Jeffery“，她对郑在玹漏出一个广告般完美的微笑，”好巧，你也在这里“。  
”Emma，好久不见，你好。哦，介绍一下，这位是我女朋友，李泰容。“  
郑在玹给了她眼神暗示，李泰容不太满意这个介绍，但也不好当场拆自己弟弟的台，只好回应到，”Emma，你好“  
象征性的握了握对方冰冷的指尖，李泰容就逃一样的离开了这家餐厅。  
”姐，你在怕什么啦，怎么走这么快。“  
”没有在怕啦，你个小崽子，刚刚怎么回事，那个女孩一直追你很难缠吗，怎么还拿姐姐挡桃花？“  
”嗯 ? 姐说Emma吗“  
”对啊，Emma，我还以为是金发碧眼的，结果也是韩国人的样子啊，不过小姑娘很可爱啊，为什么拒绝呀。“  
”原来姐今天早上听懂了啊，姐英语有进步哦。“  
”嗯？听懂什么？“  
”就是在楼道里遇到的那个女生，她分不清亚洲脸，以为你是Emma，Emma是我女朋友啊。“  
”所以到底是不是啊？“  
”姐不是知道了吗，我们没联系过几次。姐，你现在到底洗不洗澡“  
”好啦不八卦你了，我去了。“  
热水澡真的好舒服啊，想到这里李泰容笑了，我怎么总是想这些所有人都知道的事情。弟弟的沐浴露真好闻，我之后也要带点回去。李泰容一边擦头发，一边想着这些杂七杂八的东西。尽管今天很累，但是终于见到了弟弟，弟弟真的是大人了呢，可以帅气的独当一面了。然后她又想到了今天的蓝莓煎饼，真的太幸福了，就是最后碰到了Emma。”不对，好奇怪啊“李泰容自言自语的时候会不自觉的说出声来。  
“什么好奇怪？“她突然从自己的世界中出来，看到弟弟盯着她，又问了一遍，”怎么了姐？哪里奇怪“  
”啊，没什么……”她被郑在玹盯的不自在，终于松口“就是你说和Emma没联系过几次，但是楼下的女生知道的好像很清楚……”  
“打过几次炮。”  
“啊？”  
“我说我和她睡过，但是不是男女朋友。”  
“睡过为什么还不是男女朋友啊，在玹你要对人家女孩子负责啊！”  
郑在玹突然不说话，慢慢朝她走过来。  
“你，你干嘛，姐说错了吗”  
郑在玹整个人扑了过来，以一个标准的壁咚姿势把泰容逼到墙角  
“姐姐说的对”  
“如果睡过就要负责的话，那我可以对姐姐负责吗？”

To be end


End file.
